Glee Girl (Character's) Style Star
Mercedes Jones Okay, in this picture you can see that Mercedes Jones works the waist-coat. The special waist-coat is so easy to use, it goes with almost everything, it can be nautical, it can be boho, it can be rock chick, see what I mean? if you have a plain crisp white top, (long sleeve or short sleeve is your choice) take a jet black waist-coat and take a pair of ripped jeans, you know have a casual yet glam outfit. If you want to glitz it up, add some accesories.... Accesories If you look up at the picture of the Glee character 'Mercedes Jones you will see she is wearing bracelets, this is how we benefit your black waist-coat outfit. Colour block is so in and bracelets go with waist-coats' extremely well, so do the colour block bracelet! It is so trendy in two ways! Also, another funky accesory for this type of outfit is a chunky beaded necklace, again (try to use the colour block) it works well with the bracelets and without the bracelets. Hair & Make-up Mercedes is missing one thing and that is a TRILBY HAT PEOPLE!!! The hat goes fabulous with the waist-coat trust me. If you have a boring plain trilby without anything on it there is no need to throw it out! So say you have a plain black trilby, and you find it boring, and you have a colourful skinny belt, you can wrap the belt around the hat and fasten it to a tightness you find comfortable. If there is any of the belt left over simply cut it off and know you have a really cool hat with a buckle. Lip-gloss wise I would recomend Mally and Smashbox, simply because they are proffesional and fabulous so you can get the boho, the nautical and the other types of fashion to. This look is easy-peasy make-up wise as all you have to do is put on a little blusher, some fabulous lip gloss/stick and eyeshadow. Now you have that fabulous Mercedes Jones look, go try it out and see what people think. Love Quam1992 Santana Lopez Okay what I love about Santana's red dress is that the colour represents her personality. She is mean so like the Devil red is the perfect colour. My Tips on the Look If you're going to wedding, prom or even just a mate's barbequeue and you want to wear a dress, look at your personality and choose a colour. Here are few examples, *Quite shy, don't be something your not, be subtle, wear a light colour *Cool and laidback, try a shade of blue *Life lover, go for earth tones (Don't be too harsh on your skintone though) *Quite Gothic, okay wear black but if you can try putting something like fuschia pink or electric blue with the black Hair Miss Lopez likes the hairbands. She advicez you toz getz one nowz. The hairband works great on her because it shows her beautiful features in her face. You can literally get hairbands anywhere. If you don't feel confident about showing your face, ask your mum or a close friend to do your makeup for you. If you like it, go out with your mates (wearing a hairband) and if they see a difference then you know you should wear makeup and hairbands more often. Makeup Santana's makeup suits her to a T. If you have like skintone like Santana's listen up. Usually she wears a sort rouge or dark pink blush. Please girls apply gently so you don't look like a cartoon character. Apply a beige colour of eyeshadow. Do a few layers of mascara and top it off with a bright red lip gloss. Love you guys, have fun with the Santana looks. Love Pucktana88 Quinn Fabray As seen on "Glee", Miss. Fabray likes to wear her dresses and she usually covers her arms with a shrug or a cardigan. This another very simple outfit to make look fabulous! Take a dress (maxi, mini or medium size is your choice) and a shrug or cardigan (colour of your choice) and put the cardigan or shrug over your pretty little dress you know have the main part of a Quin Fabray outfit! Hair & Make-up Okay guys, for this look hair is simple! Simply get attached to you curlers or straightners or get creative with plaits. Girls use the head-plait, it is sweet and sensible to give you a pretty glow. For make-up, there is nothing to it I swear, you just need some nude/pink lip gloss/stick and the same rule applies with eyeshadow and blusher. Now you have the Quinn Fabray look! Love Quam1992 Tell me what you think of this look! Category:style star Category:mally Category:smashbox Category:Role Models